


All for Love

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the relationship starts, it takes Dean a while to realize that one thing always remains the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Love

If you asked Dean, he’d have to say that he had no idea how things had turned out the way they had. 

He and Sam had always been close, closer than they should be, probably, but they hadn’t even considered having sex with one another until Cas got involved in things. It wasn’t even anything they did, just that his presence created a certain tension between them, that made it feel like they were dancing around a high wire of electricity whenever they touched one another. 

It started with innocent touches, Sam looking after Dean's injuries and lingering just that second too long. Or Dean eyes stuck like glue to Sam's hands as they assembled his gun. And then there was Cas and his cluelessness about personal space. Or the fact that even after having been practically human for several months, Cas still didn't understand that there were some things you just didn't do with other people in the room. 

At times Dean even had to wonder if Cas really was as clueless as he seemed to be, or if he just pretended he was so Dean wouldn't make a run for it, whenever his face came just those few inches too close while talking, or when he'd sit right in between him and Sam while watching television.

But it had all been innocent, hadn't it? 

They hadn't had much to do, Metatron had been killed, Crowley had taken off to hell, and Gabriel had returned to life. Dean hadn't even been sure what to think of that, until the bastard somehow managed to rid him of the Mark of Cain. After that, well the guy might be annoying, but it was hard to tell the guy who saved him from that particular curse that he couldn't come over for whatever snacks or beverages he might be in the mood for.

After a while they even got used to the asshole hanging out around the bunker and bringing along whatever candy and entertainment he was in the mood for. Cas said that Gabriel was lonely. Dean had wondered why he didn't go back to heaven then, if he just wanted company. 

Cas hadn't answered, just seemed sad about it, so Dean had kept his mouth shut after that.

With Gabe around, hunts often were too easy, which worked on Dean's nerves like nothing else. And that's how it started. Pranks wars that went just a step too far, trying desperately to keep Gabriel out of them and ducking for cover when he didn't.

Just that one day Sam and Dean had been messing around, someone had filled Sam's shampoo bottle with hair dye, a sin of which Dean would swear until the end of the world that he was innocent of, seriously, if he'd done it, Sam's hair would have been pink, not blue, and Sam had pushed Dean on the bed and held Dean's hands tight over his head before he sank down and kissed him to keep him in place. Dean had lain there, stunned, and Sam had sat down on Dean's legs, pinning him down as kissed a trail down Dean's neck, slipping his fingers underneath Dean's shirt, pushing it up until Dean's nipples were free for him to taste.

Dean had practically come in his pants as his brother sucked one nipple in between his lips, gently nibbling it, before biting in just enough to pinch, without drawing blood. Part of Dean wondered if this was another prank, another jest gone too far, but he hadn't been able to stop from moaning under Sam's touch.

Cas had been in the room with them and had asked if they wanted him to leave, but neither Winchester had wanted him to go. The next thing they knew, Cas’ pants were down his feet, his hands stroking his dick as he watched Sam feeding his dick in between Dean's lips. Slow but surely so Dean wouldn't choke on it. Dean had never swallowed anything that big in his life.

Dean hadn’t minded it, why should he, it had been hot as hell, and he’d figured that he could always top next time. He’d been wrong.

 

*****

 

The next time only took a few days later. They’d been watching television, hanging around , wasting time, when Cas asked flat out if Dean would like to fuck. Well he said that since Dean had seemed to enjoy Sam’s attentions, that he would like to try it as well. He claimed he’d been researching human sexual relations and some other bullshit like that. It wasn’t like they were doing anything, so Dean had agreed. Cas was new at sex, so the three of them had moved to Dean’s bedroom. 

Dean had wanted to kiss, to introduce Cas slowly, but of course whatever research Cas had looked into probably came out of Gabriel’s porn stash rather than anything reliable. Dean had ended up on his stomach, his legs spread, with a pillow underneath his hips, leaving his ass wide open to Cas experimenting fingers. 

Sam had joined them, insisting he wanted to make sure that Cas was doing it right, this was his brother after all, and Dean had been too hard to tell him to get out. After Cas felt that Dean was suitably positioned, the angel surprised him by pushing three fingers straight into Dean’s ass. 

Sam had rushed in as soon as Dean screamed. It wasn’t a girlish scream, he’d insist on that forever, but who wouldn’t be shocked to suddenly have a bunch of cold icy fingers forced inside of them?

Cas had pulled back instantly, and it took Sam rushing in to explain things, before he gave it another try. Turns out that Cas’ ‘research’ hadn’t included preparation, as in, at all. Sam had to pull out Dean’s bottle of lube that he kept in his bedside table and show Cas how to use it. It made Dean feel like one of those mannequins in healthcare class, just lying there as Sam showed Cas how to gently rub in the lube and prepare both Dean’s hole and his own dick. Neither of them let Dean move out of his position, so he wasn’t able to help out and get Cas dick prepared, hot as it was to watch Sam doing so. 

Cas hesitated as he tried again, following Sam’s example. Where’s Sam’s fingers had been confident and forceful, Castiel’s were slow and gentle. Enough so that it was making Dean impatient, and wishing for Cas to just get on with it. Sam knew him well enough, so he sat down next to Dean, letting Dean suck on his fingers, making him clean the lube off of them . Dean was surprised to find that the lube tasted like apple pie, he wondered if Gabriel had been messing with his stuff again, in this case he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Why should be when he could taste Sam’s fingers, keeping him quiet just long enough as Cas fingers moved from tortuously slow to divine, hitting every part inside of him as they finished stretching Dean’s hole before being replaced by his dick. 

However inexperienced Cas might be, it seemed he was a natural where his dick was concerned. Or was that Jimmy’s dick, and Jimmy who’d been a natural, transferring that to Cas. Dean didn’t think he wanted to know the answer to that one. Dean felt pulled out of his mind as Cas dick managed to hit Dean’s prostate perfectly with every single thrust. Telling Dean just how perfect he felt around Cas’ dick and how grateful he was for being allowed inside of him. 

Dean was almost ready to praise the Lord when Sam grabbed Cas’ mouth and made him shut up, feeling Cas balls hitting his ass, as the two of them made out on top of his back. 

He didn’t care, he’d never come as hard in his life.

 

******

 

Dean hadn’t even protested, much, when Gabriel came by and decided to join in as well. After all, Gabriel had wanted to fuck Sam and there had been something particularly intimate about feeling Sam’s dick pushed inside of himself, whenever Gabriel thrust into his brother’s hole. The sight of Cas stroking his dick as the three of them were at it only made it better.

Dean hadn’t even said anything when Gabriel had decided to eat Sam’s spunk out of Dean’s ass, after Sam fell on his back, too exhausted to move away from the bed. Maybe Dean should have said something back then, but anyone who said they could come up with full sentences when they had a trickster slash archangel’s tongue up their ass was flat out lying. 

He remembered needing to get himself cleaned up, but Gabriel had snapped his finger, and suddenly the bed was dry and he’d felt like he came freshly out of the shower. 

That morning when they’d lain there in a tangled mess, Gabriel had woke him up with kisses that tasted like sugar. Dean hadn’t even felt the need to go to the toilet, so he’d decided to stay put. Gabriel had smirked at him and Dean had still been half asleep, his mind still somewhat dozed off. 

He startled up as Gabriel’s dick was pushed up against his hole. He was sure that Gabriel would have stopped if he’d said something. But it had felt so damn good, that Dean hadn’t been able to bring himself to do so. Besides, who cared about words when Dean’s moans and begging for more told the world anything it needed to know.

When the others woke up and realized what they were missing, Castiel’s dick somehow ended up in Dean’s mouth, while Sam started playing with Gabriel’s hole. There was no urgency to any of it, just a genuine comfort of flesh that felt like home and Dean hadn’t been able to bring himself to complain about any of it, since well, it wasn’t like he wasn’t getting anything out of it. It wasn’t like he was one of those assholes who thought they were too good to bottom.

But then it became a pattern, no matter whom was fucking whom, Dean was always the one who ended up fucked. Whenever he tried to hint at anything else, one of the others would distract him and before he knew it, he’d end up with a sore ass and the taste of come on his lips.

And no matter how much he liked getting fucked, and he did like it, he was getting sick and tired of how everyone else seemed to think that he was just some bitch that could be pushed around, long as you played with his dick or nipples for long enough. He was a hunter, a son of John Winchester, apprenticed by Alistair. Momma monsters warned their babies to fear his name, and if anyone thought he was some weakling then they had another thing coming.

But when he tried to tell Sam that, his brother just humored him, slapped him on his ass and gave him some pie. Dean was pissed, he wasn’t a kid, he didn’t need to be distracted, only to have Gabriel pull him on his lap and snap away both their pants before lifting Dean on his cock 

Dean came almost as much from Gabriel’s dick in his ass, as he did from watching Castiel moving behind Sam, nibbling on his throat, before kissing him. Gabriel just felt so warm and right inside of him and Dean wanted to remain angry, but it was hard to keep on sulking when Gabriel told him to start moving.

Dean figured that at least he could regain some control that way, to ride Gabriel and be in charge. He might not be the one with his dick in the other’s ass, but he was still on top. That lasted about five seconds before Gabriel realized what he was doing and stopped him in motion. 

“I don’t think so, Dean,” he whispered in Dean’s ear as he slapped Dean’s ass and took back control grabbing hold of Dean’s dick, giving Dean no choice but to follow Gabriel’s lead. Sam and Cas stopped what they were doing, both their faces held a look of disappointment. Dean didn’t understand what they were upset about, he was the one with grievances here. 

But the next thing he knew, he had a cockring on his dick and all three soon had him on the verge of collapsing with need.

“Silly boy, you should know better. “ Gabriel said when it was his turn again, tickling Dean’s sore balls that were desperate for release, as the angel's dick slipped inside, too slow to be anything but torture. 

“Well it isn’t entirely his fault, Gabriel, it’s not like anyone so far has explained the situation.”

“I thought we had.” Gabriel answered, thrusting into Dean like a sleeve.

Sam looked too exhausted to have his say, he was lying back on one of the couches, his legs wide open, his cock on display, showing just how much of a shower he was, worst of all, Dean knew from experience that his brother grew even larger when he was actually hard. 

“Then I guess it’s long time, isn’t it Dean-o.”

 

*****

 

Dean cringed when Gabriel pulled out of him, too much on edge to protest or do anything but beg for any of them to let him come. He felt embarrassed at the words slipping out of his mouth, the pleading, but even more so at the way the others responded, comforting him like he was a child. At this point he was so desperate that he would have accepted all of that, if only they let him come, if only they gave him release. 

But instead Gabriel pushed against his prostate and milked the desperation out of him, without ever letting him come.

Dean sank down, his legs felt like elastics, unable to hold his weight. Gabriel just smiled at him and picked him up in his arms, depositing him next to Sam before sitting down on the table in front of them. Castiel was standing on the side, his arms crossed, his blue eyes seemingly kind, but stern.

“We love you, Dean.” Castiel said.

Dean was too soft to protest, especially when he almost fell over and Sam pulled his head on his lap. By now Dean was too pliant to care that his brother’s dick was right next to his face. 

“And we’re sick and tired of the way you’ve been hurting for most of your life.”

Dean wanted to say something, but Sam was brushing over his hair and Dean couldn’t bring himself to form words.

“Ever since you were four years old, people have been expecting you to be in charge, to be responsible, to take care of others. And we feel it’s been enough. So from now on, the three of us, will be taking care of you. “

Dean didn’t get how that was supposed to translate to him bottoming all the time. He had needs, and if they wanted to take care of him, wasn’t that part of it?

Then that bastard Gabriel had to read his mind, smirking at Dean and shaking his head

“You’re on vacation, Dean. For the rest of your life. We’re giving you what you need, we will love you, care for you and be in control of your life, so you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again. “

“But I like topping.” Dean tried to say.

Sam stopped him, his fingers tickling dean’s nipples.

“No. Not anymore. I get it, I get that it feels like we’re taking something away from you, but Dean, for most of your life, your dick’s been a wall between you and emotions. You’ve been using your dick as a shield to keep people at bay, to keep them from getting close to you. As a weapon used even against yourself, by being careless of your own health. No more. From now, your dick is ours, our toy, our little plaything, until we’re sure that you can be trusted to think of yourself for a change.”

Dean froze, stunned at his brother’s words, about ready to jump up and get away from their insanity. 

“You are ours now, Dean, and that means that you’ll have to let us decide what you do and do not need. You’ve been self destructive far too long, the drinking, the fast food, the one night stands, even the Mark of Cain, all that, they show that you’re not able to look after yourself. “

“We’ve been giving you some time to adjust, Dean-o, but I guess that by doing so, we’ve been confusing you instead. So Iets stop doing that. The new rules are simple. You’re our boy, the three of us share you. We will fuck you, look after you and make sure you get everything you need. “

Dean cringed as Sam twitched his nipples. 

“You will no longer go out to hunt, until the three of us agree that you are ready to look after yourself. Maybe if you’re good, we’ll let you look after the bunker, do the cooking or even help with research.“

 

******

 

Dean sat up, stunned that he hadn’t even realized how long it was since he’d been outside. Memories rushed back, of moving towards his keys but having the others distract him, Sam asking for food, Castiel coming home with groceries and Gabriel just plain out teasing him until he forgot all about getting inside the Impala, for anything other than a quick fuck on the backseat. 

“We’re not allowing you to destroy yourself, Dean. “ Castiel said, his hand moving over Dean’s shoulders, as he knelt beside him. 

“So what, you just decided to turn me into your toy instead?” Dean was too tired to sound as growly as he wanted to. “You’re insane if you think I’m going to let you do that.” He tried to get up, away from the couch, but he was surrounded and before he knew it he was lying over Gabriel’s lap, with Gabriel’s hand coming down on his ass, almost like a warm up. 

“There there.” Dean tried to get away, but Gabriel’s grip on him was too firm. “You’re not a toy, Dean, never a toy. I wouldn’t put that much effort into you if you were. Father, if all I wanted was a toy, I’d have put you in a box in between using you.” Dean shivered at the words, realizing just how much Gabriel meant them. “You’re no toy, you’re our beloved boy. Our sweet one.” His hands slapped Dean in a constant rhythm and Dean hated how much his dick tried to respond to it. “See, Dean-o, you love this as much as we do. You need this.”

Each word was punctuated by a slap and it hurt, like only an angel’s hand could hurt, but somehow it was the kind of hurt that made him feel warm all over. When Gabriel pushed a butt plug inside of him, Dean cringed at every inch of its intrusion.

“I know you don’t understand, Dean. I know, and it’s fine, you don’t have to understand, we love you anyway.”

That night Dean slept with Sam’s cock in his mouth and Castiel’s dick in his ass. It would be a long time before any of them allowed him to be empty again. Dean knew he should protest, hell he did mumble the occasional protest, and God knew he did enough backtalking to earn him a spanking whenever they felt he needed one.  
  
And yet, he’d never felt happier in his life. Not that he’d ever tell ‘them’ that. After all, it’s not like they didn’t already know. He could have said no after all, he just never did.


End file.
